


Anglefish

by futatsuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, F/M, Hank Anderson & Reader friendship, Merman Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, 人鱼康纳, 康纳 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: ※是乙女向/梦向，cp是康纳×你（♀）※是人鱼AU，构思有受水形物语的影响。※康纳——人鱼；你——卡姆斯基手下的社畜研究员；卡姆斯基——研究所所长。如果以上都能接受，祝你阅读愉快( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, 康纳/你, 康纳/女性读者
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

你从没想过自己这辈子能见到人鱼。  
事实上，当那条人鱼被装在密封水箱里运到研究所时，你习惯性地以为这又是卡姆斯基找人搞的行为艺术。直到你戴上眼镜，仔细观察过水箱中人身鱼尾的生物，发现鳞片根本没有造假的痕迹的那一刻，你才不得不承认水箱里装的是真的未知生物。  
好歹你也是从事研究行业的人，又跟了一个好事的老板，被迫见识了不少奇奇怪怪的场面，因此很快便回过神来，看着这一切的始作俑者优哉游哉地出现在了研究室门口。  
“大家都已经惊呆了，能麻烦您解释一下现状吗？”  
“不用想的那么复杂，这就是你们的下一个项目。”  
“您是说，人鱼？”  
你停顿了一下，发现除了传说故事中记载的人鱼之外找不出更贴切的词来形容水箱中的生物。  
“没错，这是多么奇妙又有着神秘美感的生物，追根溯源的话，人鱼在历史上的记载——”  
卡姆斯基很明显为你做出他预料之中的反应而感到满意，开始了一如既往的哲学论。说实话，由于他独特的逻辑以及话里有话的叙述方式，整个设施的人员里没有几个能耐着性子认真听他的演讲内容的，就算听了也不一定能理解。  
你知道他从一开始就察觉到了这一点，只是他并不在乎，毕竟他是所长，也是设施的投资人，有权力让所有人听到他心满意足为止。因此直到他演讲完毕吩咐秘书将项目资料发放给负责此项研究的小组后，成员们才终于能回到岗位上继续自己的工作。  
而你看着手中平板上收到新文件的的提示，意识到自己再次成为了卡姆斯基奇特趣味的牺牲品之一，也只好半是放弃地打开文件，开始逐条阅读项目资料，却停在了现有研究成果那一栏。  
『——通过以上研究，合理推测人鱼拥有较高等级的智力水平，能够理解部分人类语言代表的含义——』  
你踌躇了，虽然自知跟着卡姆斯基混了这么些年的自己不可能是什么道德模范，也的确对于能够研究一种未知的生物而感到兴奋，但你仍然有着不愿跨过的底线——无论如何你都没法接受用跟人类智力水平相近的生物来进行实验的行为。  
而眼前的报告正是在告诉你，人鱼不是小白鼠一类单纯的实验动物，他甚至还能够理解人类的语言，很可能是一种新型智慧生物。  
你仔细查看着报告的内容，人鱼的照片吸引了你的视线，虽然不知道人鱼的评判标准，但这并不妨碍你觉得他相当有魅力：一头松软的褐色短发在水中飘摇，深褐色的双眸仿佛琥珀一般通透，星星点点的小雀斑给端正的容貌增添了几分生气，上半身的肌肉线条分明，皮肤透着健康的白，隐约能看到青色的血管，再加上一条粼粼发光的黑蓝色有力鱼尾——从背后鳍和尾部的形状判断结构大概类似于虎鲸的尾。  
你思来想去还是没法跨越这道底线，于是决定去找卡姆斯基申请退出，即使这样可能让你丢掉工作。  
“非常抱歉，由于上一个项目还在收尾阶段，我的能力不足以兼顾两项研究，还请您——”  
“你不如实话实说，现在旁边也没有其他人。”  
“……我下不去手，请把我从研究小队除名。”  
“真令人震惊，”卡姆斯基故意玩味似地打量着你，语气里带着揶揄的意思，“我以为你至少会有探究到底的职业操守。”  
“让您失望了，我没有那么高的觉悟。”  
（如果为了工作抛弃底线能叫觉悟的话。）  
你没有说出后半句话，然而卡姆斯基像是看透了你的想法一般把头偏向一边，抱着肩似笑非笑地看着你，不带温度的眼神让你隐约有了一丝不好的预感。  
“念在有同校情谊的份上我可以答应你。”  
要不是你深知他的作风，说不定还真会相信他会念着八竿子打不着的同校情谊对自己网开一面，甚至还会因他这番话而感到感激。但你知道不会这么简单，所以只是静静地等待他说出下文。  
即使被你采取了冷淡的对应，卡姆斯基的情绪也依旧没受什么影响，他把手在身前交叉起来，以一如既往的语气说到。  
“你不用参与项目实验研究了，与此相对的，你去负责这个项目的后勤。”  
不好的预感应验了，每次给你派发不情愿的任务时你甚至都不用开口去问，卡姆斯基就会自顾自地给你解释清楚。  
“从实验体的喂食照料到实验池的清洗，与后勤部门对接进行相关药品仪器的补充，包括各种善后工作在内，都属于你分内的任务。”  
“我可以辞职吗？”  
你还是没忍住问出了口，这话你想说好久了，之前阻止你的唯一原因就是卡姆斯基给钱是真的很大方。  
“你合同还没到期，再说你手头的项目也已经在收尾阶段，不出几天就会有充足的时间去完成新任务。”  
你最终还是没能再说出什么，埋怨入职时涉世未深的自己没有意义，而且前人的经验告诉你卡姆斯基有很多种办法让你说不出一个不字，所以你也不会自找没趣。你揣摩不出他要你留下的原因，只希望他能快点得到想要的结果，然后把人鱼放回大海。

第二天研究便开始了，你被叮嘱每周去医务室进行基本体检和预防注射，接着开始像台球一样在各个部门间辗转，因为早已有了心理准备，这些对你来说都不算什么，真正让你感到有难度的是面对那条人鱼。  
虽说不是研究人员，作为卡姆斯基团队的一员，你仍旧对这条人鱼有着相当的负罪感。你曾经看到研究人员给他抽血时的样子，在针头刺破皮肤的时候他皱起眉，无法理解似地抬头环顾了一圈，却还是听从指示一动不动地伸着胳膊，也正是在那时你知道了人鱼的血是蓝色的。抽完血后，一名研究员用特制的手持喷印机在他的右胸上印上了一列数字。  
RK800 #313 248 317 - 51  
这便是他在研究所内的编号，研究人员为了简便称他为RK800，然而这个代号在几天后便被卡姆斯基否决了，他以这个代号缺乏美感为由给人鱼起名叫康纳。  
你从来都不喜欢他给研究对象起名这一点，他明知道起了名字会让研究员更容易移入感情，却依旧喜欢这么做，而且你敢打赌，他把观察研究员的反应当成了一种兴趣。  
出于这种种原因，你对康纳的负罪感在研究刚开始便达到了顶峰，因此每到傍晚研究人员下班后的喂食时间，你总是把小鱼活饵倒进池中就马上离开，等上半小时再进来进行打扫之类的善后工作，尽可能避免需要面对他的情况。  
直到有天你卡着一如既往的晚餐时间来到培养室，正要往池中倒鱼却突然听到了水声。你以为只是水拍打池壁的声音，抬起头却对上了那双褐色的眼。  
在不近不远的距离间，那条被称为康纳的人鱼正钻出水面望着你。  
你的动作一瞬间僵住了，随即反射性地想要后退，却无意识间被自己拌了一脚，手里的桶连着里面的鱼都掉进了池子里。你呆呆地站在原地，看着刚刚露头的人鱼再次消失在水面下，心想自己搞砸了。  
你又在原地愣了会儿，转身正想要离去时又听到了声响，这次你小心翼翼地转过头，发现一双手将你刚刚弄掉的桶轻轻放回了岸边，随后那双手的主人也从桶上探出了脸。  
从那以后，你渐渐不再排斥接触康纳这件事，他对人类的友好程度也远远超出了你的预料，几星期后你们的关系甚至开始向友好发展。  
最先表现出友好态度的是康纳，他开始在你送来食物时主动出现，最初还只会在池中探头，不久后便会开始直接用手扶着池边探出头来，眼中闪着好奇而善意的光，举止神情都让你不禁联想到大狗。  
既然已经不再需要回避他，你的好奇心也开始蠢蠢欲动，你观察了他进食的过程，感叹他的动作能像猫一样优雅。有一次你实在忍不住想确认一下康纳头发的触感，半是试探地向他伸出手去，他抬头望着你，没有躲开，反而还把脸凑了上去。  
你愣了一秒，随即为自己一瞬间以为他要咬人而感到羞愧，你用手摩挲着他的头发，再向下抚摸他的脸颊，改变手中的力道时，你能看到他的尾巴在身后慢悠悠地摆着，仿佛很享受你的抚摸。  
康纳的反应看得你心里痒痒的，你仿佛感觉到垂体正在疯狂分泌催产素，不得不说，这是你进入研究所后压力最低的时刻。如果不是理性还提醒着你不能为了私欲左右人鱼的自由，你甚至都想去找卡姆斯基申请把康纳变成研究所的疗愈动物了。  
这种想法令你不禁一身冷汗，康纳对你展现了没有保留的善意，而你，出于自身的私欲却想要助长限制他自由的行为。意识到这点你猛地抽回手，在康纳惊讶的注视下快步向门口走去，同时心虚地装作没有听到身后他用尾巴拍水弄出的声音，却被一种高亢的嘤嘤声拖住了脚步。  
你转过身，康纳正着急地用尾巴小幅度地拍着水，看到终于使你停下脚步后他似乎非常开心，在原地游了两圈后眼巴巴地望着你，那神情似乎在询问他是不是做错了什么。  
你张张嘴，半晌才从嘴里挤出一句话。  
“原来你会说话？”  
一声短暂的嘤鸣便是你得到的回答。  
严格来说能出声跟会说话并不能划等号，但你至少知道了人鱼并不是无法发出声音。你也搞不清楚自己为什么会有人鱼不能出声这种想法，也许是受小时候看过的童话的影响。  
就这样，你和康纳逐渐加深着对互相的了解，不同于职场的同事，你可以放心地向康纳吐露心事，他虽然不会说话，但一直认真地倾听着，不时用尾巴拍拍水来表示自己听得专注。你甚至有点后悔没有学过手语了，如果能教他手语也许你就可以更多地了解他。  
在这段时间里你恍惚觉得自己是在做一个美梦，一边期盼着不要醒来，一边又对沉溺于康纳的好意却无法为他做到什么的自己感到羞愧。然而梦醒的那天来得令你猝不及防。  
那天研究员将康纳带到了其他的实验室，卡姆斯基随行的消息让你感觉到一丝不安，出于担心还是以报告需要签字为由跟了过去。打开门说明来意后你便趁着对方进去报告的机会从隔离玻璃外向内张望，映入眼帘的首先是在白皙手臂上摊开的鲜艳的蓝。  
你一瞬间没能反应过来，盯着一屋无机质的颜色中唯一的蓝色看了许久，在背后窜过一阵战栗的同时意识到那是康纳被手术刀切开了皮肤的手臂。你下意识地后退，却没注意到背后出现的身影。  
“令人惊奇，对不对？”  
熟悉的嗓音让你猛地打了个寒颤，转过身，卡姆斯基不知何时开始抱着胳膊站在了你身后，你说不出话，只是盯着他，用眼神诉说着你此刻地心情。  
“真是充满热情地视线，不过你误解了我的意思，现在把头转回去的话还能看到。”  
（骗人。）  
你知道刚刚卡姆斯基很明显是故意在激你，但还是忍着内心的反感将视线投向玻璃的另一边。  
“怎么——”  
刚刚还露着伤口的小臂此刻几乎已经痊愈了，剩下的一道小伤口也在以肉眼可见的速度缓缓愈合，最终康纳的手臂再度变得光滑，只剩下残留在皮肤上的蓝血提示着刚刚发生的事。  
“如你所见，人鱼的愈合能力是人类所无法比拟的。神奇的蓝血、强大的治愈能力、充沛的体力，说不定还有传说中永不枯竭的生命，”卡姆斯基仿佛说谜语一般细数着，“这一切难道不是人类所能追求的极致了吗？”  
你哑然立在原地，不想赞同他的话，却也说不出什么反驳，尽管眼前发生的事让你几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，你还是努力探头向里望着，许久，你总算能再次发出声音。  
“你们给他用麻醉药了？”  
“难道我看上去像是施虐狂吗？再说了，在这个阶段遭到反抗也会给实验增加不必要的困难。”  
对你意料之外的关注点，卡姆斯基看上去有些不耐烦，回答也变得拐弯抹角起来。  
（你不是像，你就是。）  
你在心里默默回答了他的反问，但显然卡姆斯基从你不加掩饰的神情里看出了端倪，他叹口气，向你递出签好字的报告。  
“你可以出去了。”

从实验室出来的瞬间，你的心境发生了转变，刚刚的愤怒或惊惧都已消失得无影无踪，你能感觉到自己的头脑比任何时候都更加清醒。  
你明白埋怨别人是没有用的，研究人员不过是完成自己的工作，卡姆斯基——虽然你无法赞同他的做法，但你能理解他的想法，他也的确有实力去实现自己的目标。重要的不是他们是怎么做的，而是你能做到些什么。  
虽然之前你能一直装着看不到，但那也止于今天了，在看到康纳受到的对待后你再也无法欺骗自己这研究对他而言是无害的，要不是他有着如此的治愈能力，一次解剖就能要了他的命。如果卡姆斯基还想着通过他得到更多人鱼资源的话，说不定他会被送去繁殖场——  
当天下午实验结束后康纳被送回了原来的实验池，你照例去给他喂食，不知是不是麻醉剂的影响，他看上去不像平时那么有精神，但仍然伏在池边等着你到来。  
你下定了决心：你要让康纳回到海里。  
那天晚上你彻夜未眠，把能想到的因素都列了下来，制定了初步计划。又尽可能地在接下来的一周内对研究所的设施进行了调查，在确保不会被拦截的前提下尽可能地减少留下的线索，使被发现的时间延后。  
你最终选定了一个研究所没有会议等任何特殊计划的日子，虽然这样留给你们行动的时间会变少，但同样警备也会变弱。  
那天天黑得很早，日暮降临后你来到康纳所在的实验室，他照例在等你，却也察觉到了你周身不同于往常的氛围，又注意到你推过来的水箱，有些躁动地摆着尾巴。  
“康纳，过来，我带你离开这里。”  
这句话似乎使他困惑，他向你游了过来，皱起的眉头仿佛在问你要带他去哪。  
“送你回家，回海里。”  
你总算能对他说出这句话了，而且你很高兴地看到这句话让他的眉间舒展开来，眼中也闪烁着兴奋的光。害怕被发现的紧张和康纳此刻的笑容在心底交织，你不知道到底是哪样让你的心怦怦直跳，但你能感觉到一种按下开关似的激动感。  
你带着人鱼逃跑了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※是乙女向/梦向，cp是康纳×你（♀）  
> ※是人鱼AU，构思有受水形物语的影响。  
> ※康纳——人鱼；你——卡姆斯基手下的社畜研究员；汉克——警局副队长。  
> 如果看得开心的话欢迎留下你的评论( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

从研究所逃离的过程虽不能说是一帆风顺，至少也没出什么致命的失误。到了中途换车时出于对隐秘性和便于移动的考虑，你不得不考虑舍弃厚重的密封水箱。  
你绕路来到郊区，用培养液浸湿准备好的被子和毛毯，用它们把康纳围起来安顿在后座，接着找了座湖把水箱丢了下去。回到车上，你从后视镜里检查了后座康纳的情况，对方也敏锐地察觉到了你的注视，投来问询的视线。  
“抱歉，要麻烦你忍耐一会儿了。”  
他点点头向你露出笑容，而你在确认了他状况良好，没有感到痛苦或不适后也回了他一个微笑。  
“就快到了，我们去汉克那里，”你发动起车，看到后视镜里的康纳疑惑地偏着头，“他是我朋友。”  
虽然没跟任何人提起过，但汉克是你来到这个城市后唯一能称得上是朋友的存在，在这座人人自顾不暇的城市里，他也是唯一愿意帮助你实施这项计划的人。  
你们的相遇多少有点戏剧性。从你认识卡姆斯基开始你便知道他喜欢在违法的边缘试探，为此也搞出了不少事件，而你和汉克正是因为那其中的一件认识了彼此。你是为了给卡姆斯基收拾烂摊子，他则是来完成自己调查事件的职责，本应是对立面的两人最终却因对卡姆斯基的评价空前一致而惺惺相惜起来，从此常常一同出入酒吧，当然，从酒吧离开的时候大概率是没喝酒的你负责把酩酊大醉的汉克送回家。  
熟悉的房屋映入眼帘，打断了你脑内的追想，你闪了两下车灯，车库门随即缓缓打开，不久后一道身影出现在了房门口——是汉克，他果然没有辜负你的信任。你停好车打开后座门，开始试着把康纳往外抱，这时汉克也来到了车库。  
“老天啊，他真的是人鱼……”  
“所以你之前一直以为我在说大话？”  
汉克耸了耸肩。  
“有些东西总得亲眼看到才能说服自己。”  
在汉克的帮助下你们很快把康纳转移到了浴室，你拜托他给浴缸放好水，自己则去车上取来药品按配比添加进去，接着合力把康纳抬进了配置好的培养液中。  
“怎么样？还需要再加点盐吗？”  
你扒着浴缸边缘，有些紧张地观察着康纳的状态，生怕培养液的配比出差错。所幸康纳只是摇了摇头，轻轻活动了两下尾巴，眨巴着好奇的眼睛四处张望着，似乎除了空间有点小以外并没有感受到其他问题。这让你总算能安心下来，身后的汉克见状也终于舒了口气。  
“安顿完他就去客厅休息会儿吧，我去帮你拿行李。”  
“不用，我自己去就行。”  
“别逞强了，你刚刚都脚步不稳了，好好在上面歇着。”  
汉克的话倒是事实，在折腾了这么久之后你的确没剩多少体力，虽说对寄人篱下还要主人帮忙这件事感到羞耻，但也只能恭敬不如从命。  
“那……谢谢。”  
汉克挥挥手离开了浴室，留下你和浴缸中的康纳，后者仿佛第一次出远门的孩子一样眼中闪着兴奋的光，盯着周遭的摆设看个不停，还拿起了放在浴缸旁边的香波瓶仔细打量。  
“这些瓶子里的东西可不能往浴缸里倒啊。”  
放在平时你非常乐意给他一一进行介绍，但在绷紧了一晚上的神经终于得到放松的此刻，积攒下来的疲乏感使你已经没有了那种精力，于是你只叮嘱他了一句便懒懒地趴在了浴缸边缘。看到你没什么精神的样子，康纳有些紧张地放下手中的瓶子向你凑过身来。  
“我没事，就是，有点困……”  
就在说着这句话的功夫你已经闭上了眼睛，虽然头脑某处知道自己应该去客厅等待汉克，然而在席卷全身的困倦感的支配下，你甚至没有力气挪动双腿。  
你能感觉到康纳用手轻轻抚摸着你的头，手指顺着发丝梳下，温暖柔软的感触让你心里痒痒的，仿佛被引诱一般就这样沉入了梦境。  
这项研究开始后不久，你开始经常做同一个梦。  
梦中的你沉在幽深的水中，睁不开眼睛却能听到不知何处传来的声音，那声音陌生但又让你感觉莫名的熟悉。  
这个梦最后总是以声音渐渐远去作为结局，但这次不同，你等了很久也没有要醒来的迹象，那声音也依然萦绕在耳际。  
你决定睁开眼睛，寻找声音的来源。然而就在你试图睁眼的瞬间，一直温柔地包裹着你的水像是突然有了形体一般涌入你的鼻腔，你像所有溺水的人那样痛苦挣扎着想要上浮，却依旧变得无法呼吸，脖颈上传来又痛又痒的感触，引得你不自觉地伸手去抓。  
同时那声音也离你越来越近，你用尽全身力气总算是赶在窒息前把眼睛睁开了一道缝：深绿色的水中，出现在你面前的是——  
“——醒醒！快醒醒！”  
和不熟悉的天花板一同映入眼帘的还有汉克的身影，斑驳的白发在清晨阳光的映照下显得有些晃眼，海蓝色的双眸中透出惊慌和焦急，看到你醒来他总算松了口气。  
“你还好吗？  
“啊、嗯……”你的声音还带着梦醒时特有的沙哑，“我怎么了？”  
“我才想问呢！刚刚经过门口听到房间里有动静，敲门也没有回应，进来一看才发现你在挣扎着挠自己的脖子。”  
经汉克这么一说你才发现自己的手腕正被他牢牢抓住，指尖因用力而发酸，随着头脑逐渐清醒，脖子上也开始传来钝痛。  
“好痛……”  
“呃抱歉。”  
听到你这么说，汉克连忙松开了抓住你手腕的手，似乎是以为自己用力抓疼了你。  
“不是，是脖子疼。”  
“你等等，我去拿药箱。”  
汉克说罢急匆匆地冲出房间，你坐起身来环顾四周，发现自己正躺在汉克家客房的床上，身上还穿着昨晚的衣服。你瞥见旁边床头柜上放着你的备用手机，便摸起来当成镜子照了照：正如汉克所说，左右锁骨上方早已经被你挠出了几道红印，形状看上去还有点对称。你心里不禁开始犯嘀咕，这个梦你已经做了许多遍，然而把自己搞成这样还是第一次，思来想去，你最终还是把这归结为精神紧张导致的应激反应。  
很快汉克便提着药箱回来了，由于伤口在自己看不到的位置，你只能坐在床上仰起头让他帮你消毒，酒精渗进皮肤的刺激使你不自觉地打了个寒颤。汉克把你的反应看在眼里，摇摇头叹了口气。  
“你到底梦见什么才能把自己搞成这样？”  
“没什么，是最近经常做的一个梦，可能是这两天压力有点大，”你努力运作着刚从睡眠状态苏醒的大脑，“说起来昨天是你把我搬到床上的吧？给你添麻烦了，抱歉。”  
“别在意，就当是还了欠你的人情。”  
（你明明不欠我什么。）  
你知道汉克这是在给你找台阶下，他所谓的人情不过是在他醉酒后送他回家而已，还远算不上需要偿还的程度。就算退一万步说，他愿意收留你们并协助你的逃跑计划本身就已经足够还清了。来自汉克的好意弄得你心里痒痒的，同时也多少有点不好意思，鉴于伤口的处理还没结束，你也没法把头转向另一边，只希望自己现在的表情不要太别扭。  
“早饭你想吃什么？”  
“跟你一样的就行，”你想起了浴缸里的康纳，“之前拜托你买的鱼怎样了？”  
“在厨房，也许你也该去给你的人鱼朋友准备早饭。”  
“我会的，不过在研究所时他每天只吃一餐。”  
“这么抠门的吗？”  
“一餐指的是一桶，不是一盘。”

据汉克说，昨晚你趴在浴缸边睡着后康纳就有些躁动不安，似乎是在担心你身体出了问题。因此今天看到你毫发无伤地再次出现在浴室时，康纳显得非常开心，即使身处浴缸有限的空间内也小幅度摆着尾巴对你表示了欢迎。  
你看着他热情的模样，感觉自己做的一切都得到了回报，上前伸出手想摸摸他，都不需要你开口康纳便主动把头蹭上了你的掌心。比人类稍高的体温弄得你心里痒痒的。  
说实话，要不是理性还提醒着你有正事要干，你宁愿陪康纳玩一整天也不再想出浴室门。但想到还有不得不跟汉克交代的事，你最终还是强压下心头痒痒的冲动，跟他聊了几句后留下早餐便离开了浴室。  
回到客厅，提前打过招呼的汉克正坐在沙发上等你，你也不含糊，直截了当地切出了话题。  
“汉克，把枪借我用一下。”  
“你要我的枪做什么？”  
“先借我用一下，我向你保证不会开枪。”  
汉克拿你没办法，一边摇着头一边回房间拿出手枪递给你。  
“谢谢。”  
你接过去先是在两手间把玩了一下，又用力握了握枪柄，再把弹夹取出，在没有打开保险的情况下做出瞄准动作，同时有意识地将食指摁在扳机上摩擦了几次。  
“现在你的枪已经沾上了我的指纹，你先把枪收好，如果真有人查到你头上可以拿这个充实借口。”  
面对你递过来的枪和弹夹，汉克皱着眉抱起胳膊，没有要接的意思。  
“听上去倒是挺有意思，但你要我拿什么当借口？‘警官，我在自己家被一个小姑娘用自己的枪劫持了’，这挺合理的，对不对？”  
你叹了口气，汉克向来都是用这种看似讽刺的语气掩盖心里的不满和怒意，而他用到这种语气时往往也意味着他差不多真要生气了。  
“这只是以防万一，我的意思是一旦发生什么你只管把矛头对准我就好，‘本以为是朋友上门拜访，却不承想对方先是装可怜，接着又趁机找到我的枪来威胁我’我想这样的说辞对方还是能接受的。”  
“你要带走这把枪？”  
“当然不，留下才能给你当证据用。”  
汉克挑眉，你知道他是发现了你计划中不够确凿的因素。  
“那我要解释说处心积虑侵入我房子的人在慌乱之中又不小心丢下了这把枪吗？太假了。”  
“不愧是身经百战的老刑警，不过你并不需要那种蹩脚的解释，”你在包里翻找了两下，“你看，这是我前段时间买的枪，我处理过了，上面就只有我的指纹。”  
这下汉克彻底皱紧了眉头，表情里的愠恼转化为了夹杂着愤怒的严肃，他意识到你不是光嘴上说说，也不是一时兴起，你早都计划好了，甚至连被追查也已经算在了计划里。  
“犯罪人本身带着枪就不需要那些借口了吧？”  
“……你到底打的什么算盘？”  
他开口了，语气蕴含着焦躁，你知道他开始担心起你以后的处境了。  
“我们在你这里只住两天，最多两天，不会给你添太多麻烦的。”  
“这不是麻烦不麻烦的事，我是想问把他放回海里后你是怎么打算的？”  
正像是汉克的作风，比起会不会给自己添麻烦来，他显然更关心你的未来。在这座没有其他家人朋友的城市里，汉克这种即是长辈又是朋友的关怀总让你心里暖暖的。但你知道自己给出的回答只会伤害到他。  
“我想好了，我把他放回海里之后就去找个别的地方跳海。”  
“啊？你说什么？”  
汉克愣住了，他显然没想到会得到这样的回答。  
“我说我把他放回海里后就找个别的地方跳海。”  
你望着张开嘴满脸震惊的汉克，好一会儿他才把嘴合上，脸上怒气也暴露无遗。  
“你疯了吗？！不能这么做！”  
“我没疯——”  
“那就别打这种念头！什么‘我就找个地方跳海’，别他妈的把自己的命说得那么不值一提！”  
你还是第一次看到汉克这么生气，在你的印象中他虽然有时语气会有些粗鲁，但面对你时他从来都有意识地表现得不那么粗犷，想表达关心却又不知从何说起的样子显得有些笨拙，同时也让你看到了这个初老男人可爱的一面。  
然而此刻他完全是怒火中烧，甚至嘴唇都气得发抖，你从没见过他如此激动，完全被他的气势镇住了，却也因为他关心着你的事实感到一丝不合时宜的开心。同时汉克的怒吼让你意识到一件事：虽然你一直把“大不了就跳海”当成是调侃，但你的行为无一不是在把你往这个方向上推，更重要的是你其实感觉这样并无不妥。  
你当然不是什么自杀爱好者，也从没想过要为了非亲非故的人拼上自己的命，但是仔细想想，你似乎也没有什么特别执着的生存目标。你不知道这样了无牵挂是好还是糟，但至少这肯定不是汉克想看到的。  
看着陷入沉默的你，汉克努力压下心头的怒气，几次欲言又止之后将手搭上了你的肩膀，像是要让你放心似地拍了拍你的肩。  
“听着，这之后的事我来帮你想办法，但是你绝不能去——自杀，你绝对不能这么做，听到了吗？”  
你没等他说完就上前一步抱住了他，他的身体一震，动作停滞了几秒，接着也抱住了你，同时像是安抚孩子一样轻拍着你的背，你能感觉到他的体温隔着衣料传递过来，融进血液扩散到了全身。  
“没事的，交给我，我会帮你的。”  
这个当了大半辈子警察的男人如今也是无亲无故，你算是唯一跟他比较亲近的小辈，以你对汉克为人的了解，你丝毫不怀疑他会对你倾力相助。只是他已经帮过你太多，你不想再为了自己一时兴起的疯狂把他余下的人生全部牵扯进来。  
况且你还有一个自私至极的理由：汉克是你所知的少数可能为你的死亡感到悲伤的人，你宁愿让他缅怀你，也不愿再自己经历一次重要之人的离去。  
你就这样沉默着，直到汉克有些焦急地扶着你的肩观察你的表情，你才总算点了点头。看着他因你做出  
根本没打算信守的承诺而松了口气，你的内心感到一阵煎熬，刚想说点什么把话题岔开，却被突然响起的门铃声打断。  
你和汉克站在原地愣了几秒，接着他猛地反应过来奔向门廊，你小心着不发出声音跟在他身后，脑中略过各种猜想的同时脉搏和血压也跟着攀升。  
汉克从猫眼向外瞥了一眼，皱起了眉。  
“见鬼，是盖文。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果看得开心希望你能留下你的评论和喜欢(*´▽`*)


End file.
